


Moon Child

by retroberly



Series: Moon Child [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Karma Akabane - Fandom
Genre: Akabane Karma - Freeform, AnatsuKyoushitsu, F/M, Karma Akabane - Freeform, assassination classroom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroberly/pseuds/retroberly
Summary: 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙈𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙄𝙨 𝘽𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡, 𝙄𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙄𝙩 ?All I want is to lean next to you under the stars and the moon. I need a moon to brighten my darkest hours ✩*ೃ.There's a strange sense of comfort in knowing that no matter where you are in this world, The moon shines down on both of us ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ━━━━your secrets will never remain hidden ✮。• *₊°。 ☆°。____________________ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ⟣➵ ⚡️© ʀᴇʀᴛʀᴏʙᴇʀʟʏ, Pʟᴏᴛ© Mᴀᴛsᴜɪ Yᴜᴜsᴇɪ, Aɴᴀᴛsᴜ Kʏᴏᴜsʜɪᴛsᴜ Cʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀscross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Karma Akabane/Reader
Series: Moon Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021104
Kudos: 14





	1. notes

hi i'm kim !! i would love to have friends here on ao3. votes and comments are appreciated :>

— I will be using she/her pronouns

— female reader insert

— books that has the same scenes with this book are merely coincidental

— slow and irregular updates

— semi-long chapters ahead

— slowburn

— probably lots of angst

— characters may be OOC i'm sorry

— there might be a few grammar mistakes

— this book will follow the assassination classroom timeline

— i suggest u read in dark mode

— trigger warning // graphic depictions of violence, blood, major character death, everything you see in assassination classroom

— not aesthetically pleasing but i try

* * *

i have an asano gakushuu and miya atsumu book too if you're interested :>  
enjoy reading !!!

* * *

**STATUS: COMING SOON**


	2. synopsis

Yeah, you're willing to do everything to find your special other, but to what extent?

* * *

"You can thank the stars all you want, but I'll always be the lucky one"

* * *

where two teenagers hidden behind a mask finds comfort with each other's presence under one crescent moon

* * *

"Attachment is the root of all suffering"

* * *

•𝗠𝗢𝗢𝗡 𝗖𝗛𝗜𝗟𝗗•

a curious soul whose mind is always found wandering away from this world. A dreamer who weaves in and out of the phases of their life, learning new lessons along the way & unlocking deeper parts of themselves. They're drawn to the Moon in a way that can't be explained. No matter how dark life gets, they find their way to the light. Adventure always finds them.

* * *

_playlist._   
_Line Without a Hook.Ricky Montgomery_   
_"Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you. I need you here to stay."_

_La Vi En Rose.Daniela Andrade_   
_"Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be: La vie en rose."_

_Captivated.IV Of Spades_   
_"You're the one that I want to be with. Never want to be separated. I'm captivated. Everyone says you're complicated. Every day, you're my most awaited,oh. I'm captivated._

_party favor.Billie Eilish_   
_"And I hate to do this to you on your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way."_

_Ophelia.The Lumineers_   
_"Heaven help a fool who falls in love"_

_Jenny.Studio Killers_   
_"I wanna ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead."_

_Home.Cavetown_   
_"Get a load of this monster. He doesn't know how to communicate. His mind is in a different place. Will everybody please give him a little bit of space. Get a load of this train-wreck. His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet. But little do they know, the stars welcome him with open arms."_

_Yellow.Coldplay_   
_"Your skin. Oh, yeah, your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. And you know for you, I'd bleed myself dry."_


End file.
